The present invention relates to assemblies for storing and displaying different items and particularly audio/visual media, such as compact disks and video cassettes.
Numerous shelving towers and other structures for storing and displaying compact disks, video cassettes and the like are known. Examples thereof are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,642 to Dardashti and Des. 344,360 to Yeh. However, none of the prior art systems (1) has the flexibility to attractively store and display the disks, cassettes and/or the like in numerous different configurations and arrangements as selected by the user, (2) can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, (3) can be transported, stored and sold in small containers or boxes, and (4) can be easily assembled by the user into the desired variable configurations.